Pure Pure Pleiades Yonkoma
Pure Pure Pleiades Yonkoma (ぷれぷれぷれあです 4コマ漫画 Pure Pure Pleiades Yonkoma) is 4-koma manga of the Overlord franchise based on the Pure Pure Pleiades series. It consisted of gag comic strips within four panels of equal size ordered from top to bottom. It was an added bonus to the upon the launch of Overlord: The Dark Warrior. It was first released on March 18, 2017. Summary Ainz Ooal Gown goes for a walk around the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Along the way, he meets his various subjects and interacts with them. Chapters Comic 01: A Walk Ainz Ooal Gown decides to go for a walk around Nazarick. Albedo volunteers herself to go alongside him. Ainz holds up his hand causing the Overseer to be silent. Comic 02: Left at Home Ainz commands her to await her return using her duty as an excuse. She asks if that one of the duties include being his wife, leaving Ainz to brush it aside. Albedo complies with his orders and Ainz departs. Comic 03: Him Ainz leaving his office wonders where he should visit first. A mental image of Pandora's Actor appears and declares Ainz must come and visit him in the Treasury. Ainz rejects the figment immediately. Comic 04: Martial Arts Ainz sees Hamsuke at her habitat. She shows him her new Martial Art skill: Speeding Wheel. Ainz tells her that she can't call that a Martial Art skill. Comic 05: Contest Ainz suggests Hamsuke train under Sebas Tian. The butler is seen in the background going through his martial arts stance. He lets out a passionate outburst which he apologizes saying it slips out from time to time. Comic 06: Martial Arts 2: Electric Boogaloo Going to Yuri Alpha and Lupusregina Beta, he asks if they are good at close-combat. They confirm it, at least within the Pleiades. Lupusregine declares she developed a new Martial Art: Cannon Love Dominion. Her pose ends with Sebas Tian landing a blow on her head. Comic 07: Pads Later at a table, Lupusregina is sitting with her sister Yuri, stating that she likes her trait, her detachable head. Yuri reminds the werewolf that she is a dullahan. This makes Lupusregina wonder if anyone else can detach their body parts like their breasts. She ends up having a second bump to her head by Shalltear Bloodfallen. Comic 08: Waiting For It Lupusregina, now with Shalltear asks the question of what are Ainz's preferences: big breasts of flat chests. Shalltear is indignant stating that she isn't flat chest. Lupusregina agrees to this. The next two panels two the two in awkward silence with Lupusregina still smiling. Comic 09: How Fun Albedo is still awaiting the return of Ainz. She goes through four phases: Contentment, Worriness, Joy, and Pleasure. Comic 10: Notice Elsewhere Entoma Vasilissa Zeta notices CZ2I28 Delta holding a sheet of paper. She asks what it is, to which Shizu states it as a shopping list. Entoma interest wants to see, but the other maid avoids her hands, forcing Entoma to use her Thousand Lash Bug to pluck it from Shizu's hand. It is revealed to be a notice that new staff members have arrived for "The Residence Worse than Kyouhukou's." Comic 11: The Black One Entoma passes by Ainz who is humming to herself. Ainz comments on her good mood to which Entoma agrees as she is going to have a snack. The response leaves Ainz confused. Comic 12: Work Hard Entoma meets Solution and asks her to accompany her. Solution declines stating she wouldn't enjoy "it" as much. In the back, Shizu holds a new notice stating that "The Residence Worse than Kyouhukou's" will be closed for an hour. Comic 13: Glasses Lupusregina gives Yuri a present which surprises her. The gift turns out to be a pair of glasses with a mustache. Yuri asks who would wear this. Shizu who received a pair is wearing it states it fits perfectly. Comic 14: All Right! In the Amphitheater Narberal Gamma is repeating "Alright." She is apparently practicing casting spells to be faster and believes to have accomplished this. Three figures: Shizu, Aura Bella Fiora, and Mare Bello Fiore all wearing the glasses mentally state she is imagining things. Comic 15: Welcome Back Ainz teleports back to his office and is welcomed by Albedo who greets him incessantly with praise. Ainz tells her to shut up for a moment, and despite the harshness, Albedo shows a pleasing face. Trivia * The comic was available for purchase for the second movie for moviegoers in limited numbers. Category:Media